Inuyasha: The Angel Of Darkness
by ukaran the angel of darkness
Summary: Once again Naraku makes another Incarnation which retalliates aganst him.


Author: ukaran

Disclaimer: I own only one character in this story. There is another character that is not from the show but he is not mine. He belongs to my friend but I'm still using him in my fan fiction. I also do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Inuyasha: The angel of darkness**

**Ch.1 the birth of Ukaran**

After the fight with the Incarnation Jiromaru, Shippo had convinced them to go to a nearby village thinking that there would be a jewel shard there but there was not so instead they stayed there for the night. Unfortunately they had to share a hut with a villager. Inuyasha glares at shippo "Good going shippo. Now It'll take longer to find all the jewel shards all because of a stupid assumption." Shippo started to argue but Kagome vouched for him so he kept quiet "Inuyasha it's not his fault that there wasn't a jewel shard here so stop blaming him for this." Inuyasha just grumbles and turns around facing the wall. The young boy who was with them had listened to their conversation and smiled "Actually there is a jewel shard here kind of." Inuyasha turns around "what do you mean kind of?" The boy became nervous "Well there is a demon that attacks our village every few days and I think that he would have one with him." Inuyasha stares at the fire thinking "I'll stay to check it out" The boy bowed towards Inuyasha "Thank you, if you defeat him we will allow you to keep the shards." Inuyasha didn't say anything and turned over and fell asleep as did everyone else. Inuyasha woke up to see a man that bore a resemblance to Naraku standing over him Inuyasha slashed at him with his claws but the man had disappeared before he could react. Everyone had woken up startled; Kagome walked over to him "Inuyasha what happened?" Inuyasha glared at the door way "A demon has been watching us all morning." The boy's eye's widened "Did this demon have short brown hair with two red marks on the right side of his face and a black streak going up his chin?" Inuyasha nodded "Yes and he just vanished before I could do anything." The boy looked at the ground "Than that was the demon I spoke of last night." Inuyasha shifted his weight "The thing that startled me most was his resemblance with Naraku." A tall boy much older looking than the one they had been talking to stood in the doorway. "His name is Ukaran and he is the Incarnation of Naraku" Everyone stared at the boy, Inuyasha got in his face "Who the hell are you? " The boy walked in and stared at Sango "I am Kaori and I am a demon exterminator as is she". Sango blushed, Miroku looked up at him" And how do you know so much about this 'Ukaran'?" The boy walked to the door "I will explain later" He walks off into the crowd outside. Sango and Miroku both headed out side as well. Inuyasha just stood there staring at the floor with Shippo "What the hell are we supposed to do?" Shippo shrugs and walks off somewhere. Meanwhile Miroku had attempted to help a woman but just succeeded in getting Ukaran annoyed because it turns out that she was his wife. Miroku backed up and stared up at Ukaran not because he was sitting but because Ukaran was immensely taller than him "You are Miroku are you not?" Miroku nodded, "Well Miroku tell your little friends that you will see me again soon." With that he completely vanished along with the young girl. Miroku walked back to were he had left Inuyasha and shippo. Inuyasha looks up at him "Miroku what's wrong?" Miroku sits on the floor and dusts of his robes and clears his throat "I think we should leave before tomorrow." Inuyasha looks at him with a questioning look in his eyes "why should we leave?" Miroku looks away "Ukaran has an army that is headed here." Inuyasha tenses "You serious... Wait how do you know?" Miroku just looks at the floor "He seems like the guy who would pretend that he is all weak and suddenly a huge army comes barging through you house and eats your food than kills you." Inuyasha stares at him "So how would you know that would happen? Has that happened to you?" Miroku turns around and hides a smile "Actually yes it has oh it was horrible and terrifying." Inuyasha glares at him "No that didn't happen to you. You would have told us that." Miroku laughs "Yeah your right to add some humor to the moment but Ukaran doers have an army." Inuyasha stares at the doorway "Fine we'll leave so we don't endanger theses villagers." They all fell asleep easily that night. Inuyasha wakes up to find Kaori staring at him "What the hell why do I find people staring at me?" Kaori laughs "No reason I was just bored. Anyway I will aid you and your cause." Inuyasha sits up "Whatever just don't get in my way" They woke everyone else and they left through the forest.

Sango looks at kaori as they walk along the conveniently placed path "why did you decide to join us?" Kaori shrugs "I hate Naraku as much as you do and Ukaran is somewhat my rival so I decided to join you." Sango looks at the ground "Oh…" Miroku smiles and walks up between them "I think Kaori joined our happy little group for another reason involving Sango." Kaori's face turns bright red "No… I already told you why I'm here so leave me alone" Miroku smirks and walks off " Ok just keep telling you're self that" Suddenly Jakan comes flying down the path " Inuyasha!" he falls down Inuyasha stares down at him "Jakan ? What do you want?" Jakan sits up "Lord Sesshoumaru requires your assistance." Inuyasha glares at him and looks away "Why would I help him?" Jakan stands up "Because it involves your enemy Naraku" Inuyasha bristles at the name "t is Naraku doing now?" Jakan looks up "Naraku has an army trying to overrun the west." Inuyasha growls "Damn him fine I'll go because it is about Naraku." He runs off towards the direction Jakan had come from everyone quickly follows. They end up in a beautiful clearing that seemed to go forever. Sesshoumaru turns around "So you decide to come after all." Inuyasha just growls and stands beside him. They stand there for a while Inuyasha shifts his weight "where is this 'army'?" They hear the sound of people marching in unison, Miroku readies himself "You happy now?" Inuyasha stands there and places his hand upon Tetsiega's sheath. The army stops a few yards away from them, Kaori cocks his head "Why did they stop?" Sesshoumaru becomes tense "An aura is holding them back… is Naraku with them as well?" Goshinki walks out and stands there and stares at them. Inuyasha freezes "No... It can't be I killed him" The aura vanishes and the army charges at them at the same moment there is a loud bang and smoke rises from the village. Inuyasha looks at the forest "Oh great what now?" Miroku kills a demon and steps back "We should leave Goshinki and his army to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasyha "But…" Kaori glares at him "Inuyasha that is my village I must protect the villagers" He runs off with Sango back to the village Inuyasha Puts back Tetseiga and follows with everyone with them at that point Koga appeared for some reason and assisted Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha catches up to Kaori and Sango who had halted in the village entrance and watched Ukaran kill a villager then Kaori rushed in and stabbed him. Ukaran laughs "You truly believe you can stop me and my army?" He grabs Kaori by the throat and begins to strangle him. Sango throws her giant boomerang hitting Ukaran into a hut. Flames erupted around the haut as Ukaran walked out. A dragon wing stuck out of his back, He drew out his halberd and knocked down Kaori then raised his blade but Inuyasha Rammed into him and helped Kaori up. Ukaran roared and threw a sheet of flame at Inuyasha. The fire hit Tetseiga and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Ukaran began punching him and kicking him around. A purified arrow hits his shoulder making a large gaping hole. Ukaran cries out in pain and more of his true form is revealed to them. Now his left side is hard and covered in scales half of his face is that of a dragon. Another arrow hits him; Inuyasha had converted into a full demon and rushed at him then slashed his chest open. Ukaran chased him back into the open field were sesshoumaru had killed the army. The last demon was Goshinki who seemed to be giving Sesshoumaru a hard time. Ukaran kicks Inuyasha sending him into Sesshoumaru. Ukaran growls and stares at the two brothers as they argue. Goshinki melted and melded into Ukaran's body.

3


End file.
